bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Hail, Hail, The Gang's All Here
Episode Handlebar pass comes to back to hunt him, when Space Pirates, come to New Texas, which are part of his former gang. Try to get him to open up Fort Kerium, and after BraveStarr, and J.B. look into his record, that shows that he was a fromer Space Pirate Original airdate: October 2, 1987 * Writer: Dennis O'Flaherty * Director: Bill Reed * Production number: 16 * Airdate number: 15 Story notes Spirit Animal Powers Special abilities Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr and company engaged a pack of Dingoes deep in the Badlands and found young Wild Child after he had been left behind. The escaping Dingoes led them into the Lost City, where BraveStarr's friends were hunted down and captured by Zarko. BraveStarr asked Shaman for help, who told him to show Zarko the way of love instead of violence. * Thirty/Thirty - Venturing deeper into the Badlands than ever before, Thirty/Thirty enjoyed fighting off a pack of Dingoes. But after entering the Lost City, Thirty/Thirty was the first to be captured by Zarko the Hunter and disappeared from sight. * Judge J.B. McBride - Judge J.B. was the first to befriend Wild Child by tending his wounds and convincing him to trusting the Law-givers into bringing him back to the Dingoes. After entering the Lost City, she was the second to be captured by Zarko the Hunter and disappear. Outlaws * Zarko the Hunter - Zarko captured Thirty/Thirty and Judge J.B. in the Lost City and fought BraveStarr, but was impressed by the courage of Wild Child and could not allow the boy to be hurt. * Barker - Barker led the troupe of Dingoes that ambushed the Lawgivers in the Badlands and left Wild Child behind. * Goldtooth - Goldtooth was part of the troupe of Dingoes that ambushed the Lawgivers in the Badlands and left Wild Child behind. * Howler - Howler was part of the troupe of Dingoes that ambushed the Lawgivers in the Badlands and left Wild Child behind. Settlers * Zeke - Zeke informed BraveStarr that he had spotted a human child living with Dingoes and ventured into the Badlands to search for him. But he turned back when he spotted several Sand-Vultures flying above him. Others * Wild Child - Wild Child was raised by Dingoes but left by them when he crashed a Turbo-Mule during an escape. Judge J.B. befriended him and promised to bring him back to the Dingoes. But instead they found the Lost City where all but Wild Child became prey for Zarko the Hunter. Locations * New Texas * Badlands - The group of space prates stop at the Hexagon before heading to Fort Kerium * Trading Post - Handlebar open he also cooks Dinner even if there isn't any snow there Starr Peak - BraveStarr spoke telepathically with Shaman, seeking advice and Shaman answered from Starr Peak. Equipment * Optivisor (mentioned only) - The Dingoes left such a clear trail that BraveStarr decided he didn't need to use the Optivisor to track them. * Scanalizer - Judge J.B. used a Scanalizer to identify Wild Child by scanning his palm print. * Energy Cuffs- BraveStarr threatened to put Zarko in energy cuffs. Weapons * Neutra-Laser - BraveStarr fired his Neutra-laser to scare off an advancing Sand-Vulture. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty fired Sara Jane during a ruckuss with Dingoes. * Trans-Freezer Rifle - Several of the Dingoes fire modified Trans-Freezer Rifles at the law-givers. Vehicles * - Handbar ride out on it, to try and stop the bomb, that his former shipmate used as a distraction * Species * Human * Equestroid * Dingoes * Locations * Trading Post - After he served his time, Handlebar came to New Texas to start over. * External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze References Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs